who am i?
by Kegawa Seichi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika si genit France berubah menjadi invisible layaknya Canada? dan bagaimana jika si awesome Prussia memiliki Alis tebel England yang awesome? ato si baik hati Finland menjadi Tsundere dan kasar seperti Romano? Bayangkan sendiri . .v


WARNING : BL Alert ( jangan salahkan Author, salahkan otaknya.)

OOC serta OOT

Padat gara-gara Author numpang curcol

OOC (udah coy)

Author numpang narsis

Sangat Alay, dan GaJe. Oh satu lagi, ngayal

Ceritanya gak nyambung

Author nge-pair-in seenaknya udelnya #eh

DCS (dan cari sendiri)

A/N : sebelumnya w minta maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam pengetikan, ato bahasa kerennya TYPO, penggunaan kata yang berlebihan, kalimat yang tidak efektif, susah dimengerti, bahasa yang seenak nya, dan sebagainya yang anda anggap kurang enak dibaca. Hal tersebut dikarenakan, Fan Fiction ini adalah FanFic pertama w dan w adalah manusia biasa yang PASTI punya dosa =w=)

PERHATIAN!

Membaca FanFiction ini dapat menyebabkan pusing (karena bahasanya seenaknya), alay, Gaje, Jantugan (karena Author nge-pair-in seenaknya) dan suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri (padahal gak ada yang lucu).

Bila hal-hal tersebut terjadi, SEGERA hubungi Dokter kejiwaan.

#authordigebukin

Chapter 1

_Migite ni wa Shirohata~_

_Hidarite ni wa PAAASSSSTTTAAAAA~_

Terdengalah lagu favorit para bation dari Hetalia yang sangat menyolok di kuping dan sangat idiot, ingat itu, idiot.

"ihh~... Author jahat deh~" berseru lah seorang cowok ngondek yang membuat semua orang muntah, Francis Bonexcoy(?), personifikasi gadungan bonek mania yang narsis di Prancis. Initnya, dia personifikasi negara Prancis.

"hiii! Kamu ngapain duduk di kursi gue?" dengan sekuat tenaga, sang Author pun menendang Francis dari kursi nya yang bahkan lebih awesome daripada Author sendiri.

"Aku gak mau pisah dengan Isu-chan~" Dengan genit-nya, Francis malah memeluk kursi Author erat-erat

"eh? Loe mau idup gak di cerita ini?" Balas Author sambil mengencangkan tendangannya.

"kalian jangan bertengkar di awal cerita, daa~" nongol lah seekor mahluk idup yang dengan coughsokcough polosnya menggondol pipa kamar mandi Bambang(?) : Ivan Bakandesky sang pesonifikasi negara Russia.

"eh~ Ivan~" Author pun bersikap sok baik di depan Ivan, karena takut akan dipentung

"ada apa Author~?" Ivan yang sedang good mood tersebut pun membalas senyuman gombal sang Author, ingat AUTHOR, bukan NARATOR.

"eh, rese' loe narator!" bernyanyilah the King of Tsundere yang memiliki alis ajaib titipan Albus Dumbledore: Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi negara alistebel England. Eh? Barusan kamu aku bilang rese' ya?

"iya benar. Say what?" Arthur pun terlihat seperti sedang ngomong sendiri karena para nation yang lainnya (minus Lukas Bonevick a.k.a Norway) tak bisa mendengar suara narator yang indah ini~

"ano.. Arthur..." seru kekasih#eh Arthur yang paling Moe dan paling kalem: Kiku Honda, anda sudah tahu dari dulu,personifikasi negara Jepang.

"kau tak dengar? Si Narator baru saja mengatakan kau Moe..." dengan segenap jiwa Arthur berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia bisa mendengar suara narator ini... khekhekhekhe~

"aku tak mendengar siapa pun berbicara... mungkin kamu demam." Dengan mesranya lembutnya, Kiku meletakan nya tangan nya di jidat Arthur.

"Cieeee~" bersoraklah seorang hero Obesitas yang membawa kakak beruangnya(?) ke sana kemari: Alfred F. Jones, personifikasi negara Amerika yang ngakunya kalo dia itu "Hulk", dan Matthew Williams, salah satu anggota "Fantastic Four" dari Kanada.

"Cieee~ ada yang berduaan tuh~" dengan bergairahnya, Alferd melompat ke arah kedua couple tersebut.

"Cih! Rese'! pergi kau hero gadungan!" dengan tsundere nya, Arthur yang tak ingin dipagar betiskan oleh Alfred, menyubit pipi Alfred yang "katanya" tembem.

"... berat..." ... sudah kubilang Kiku, Alfred itu Obesitas.

"kayian ngahain ih?" tanya Alfred yang berstatus 'pipinya dicubiti Arthur'

"ah, itu... si Arthur seperti nya sedang demam... karena tadi mengatakan dia mendegar suara seseorang..." seru Kiku dengan polosnya.

"aku baik-baik saja Kiku... dan... aku memang mendengar suara seseorang yang ngakunya punya suara yang indah" celutuk Arthur dengan pedasnya.

"Kamu demam Abel? Pasti tadi kamu deket-deket France~?" Alfred pun melepaskan tangannya yang dari tadi memeluk Arthur dan Kiku.

"CUIH! Gak sudi gue deket-deket ama si cewek haram(?) itu! lagipula, apa itu Abel?"

"itu lo, Alis teBEL" secara spontan, Arthur pun mengucapkan mantra yang membuat alis Alfred ikutan tebel.

"eh? Alis gue udah di cabuti tadi! Sekarang malah mirip kayak loe! Gue gak terima!" akhirnya terjadilah perang alis antara kedua negara tersebut. Sementara itu, kakak beruang Alfred yang dari tadi tidak dipedulikan oleh para nation yang lain, dengan MKKB nya malah menuangkan sirup Mapple yang manis dan lengket di dekat pintu.

KRIEET

"... oi.. lantai ini baru aku pel..." masuklah seorang personifikasi negara merecon(?) yang belum diketahui namanya, yang sejak 2 hari lalu menjadi pembantu di rumah Author : Hong Kong #Author dilempari merecon

" eh? Maaf... habis kasihan semut nya gak dapet makanan manis..." balas Matthew dengan alasan khas anak-anak nya. Dengan segenap hati, Hongkie(?) membuang kain pel (yang tadi dibawanya buat mentungin Author) ke arah Matthew dan lari ke kamar mandi. Oh, jangan lupa... tetesan-tetesan air matanya~ (emang sinetron)

"ehk..? emang apa salah ku...?" dengan polos nya, Matthew malah bermain seluncuran menggunakan kain pel tersebut.

"e-eeekkkk!" tiba-tiba saja, kain pel yang dikendarai Matthew meyenggol pinggiran meja dan membuat Matthew terhempas ke arah seseorang yang mengaku bahwa dia masih berupa negara yang awesome : Gilbert personifikasi negara Prusssia, beserta hewan kesayangannya, Gilbird

"eh? Matthew? Kamu gak papa?" tanya Gilbert yang dengan awesome nya menggendong Matthew ala Bridal Style.

"i...ikk! Gil-Gilbert!" dengan gegabah Matthew pun berusaha turun dari gendongan sang orang sok awesome itu.

"he-hei! Jangan bergerak!" Gilbert pun membetulkan gendongannya agar si Matthew tidak terjatuh dan terjadi adegan yang "nggak-nggak"

"ahhh~ kalian berdua mesra sekali ya~?" terdengarlah suara anak polos yang kulitnya selalu terbakar matahari saat minum jus tomat : Antonio Fernandes Carriedo~ si tomat Busuk manis nya personifikasi negara Romano : Lovino Vargas

"hei Toni, jangan mengganggu orang lain, ah!" dengan tsundere nya, Lovino-koi ku#plak, menarik-narik baju Toni sebelum dia melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat nama baik nya terancam punah.

"eeeeehh... aku juga ingin menggendong kamu, my sweet tomato~" dengan nada merayu, Toni pun berusaha meluluhkan hati si Lovi. Namun, Lovi malah ngumpet dibalik orang yang omongannya ceplas-ceplos dan memakai kacamata "anti-Yaoi" nya : Roderich Edelstein, personifikasi negara orang elite, Austria

"Tunggu, my sweet tomato~" dengan nada khas anak-anaknya, Toni malah main kejar-kejaran dengan Lovi di balik baju Rodie... maaf, saya ralat,bukan baju, tapi badan...

"hei hei! Kalian berdua ngapain sih? Baju ku baru di cuci tau! Pake deterjen termahal di dunia!" dengan nada kasar, Rodie menendang kedua bocah tesebut keluar ruangan.

"Rodie...? katanya kamu ada banyak tugas?" Gilbert yang masih menggendong Matthew yang saat ini sedang pingsan saking deg-deg an nya tersebut, bertanya dengan nada awesome nya (pikirlah sendiri)

Dan apakah yang akan dijawab oleh Roderich?

Dan bagaimana kah akhir dari kehidupan Matthew? (maksud loe)

Tunggu cerita nya di chapter 2~~ (gak mau)


End file.
